


The Strangest Ways

by badgirlshenanigans



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlshenanigans/pseuds/badgirlshenanigans
Summary: ‘You and your friends have been playing the penis game in the library for the last five minutes and none of you have gotten above a quiet yell and I’m really just trying to study over here so I’m gonna put an end to this by winning the game’  one shot turned college au fic





	1. The Penis Game

It’s a series of unfortunate events that forces Lexa into the library to study that day. The day had started dismally as her alarm had somehow malfunctioned in the middle of the night, Lexa was certain that was more likely to be a product of her roommate but had little proof supporting the thought. Nevertheless leading to the consistently punctual girl to missing her first class of the day. As if that wasn’t enough to rain on her parade when she’d finally returned to her room hell bent on finishing her most recent paper she’d had the misfortune to walk in on her roommate in a very compromising permission. She still was unsure how she would face the other girl the image seared into her mind.  


So the library a place Lexa had avoided all but a handful of times had become her refuge for the day. Unfortunately that meant that instead of silence and solitude she was forced into quite the opposite. Even headphones hadn’t been enough to block out the low murmur of voices, the library had a constant flock of her fellow students who seemed more focused on conversation than actual studying. 

It would’ve been impossible not to notice the blonde’s entrance into the library. The group encompassing her created enough noise to stir Lexa from the text before her. The girl’s beautiful. Probably the most gorgeous woman Lexa’s ever seen, and her eyes… well they were a brilliant sapphire that she couldn’t help but appreciate. When they dance up catching Lexa mid stare she offers an embarrassed look, but doesn’t bother to look away. Almost challenging the girl to admonish her staring. Instead she’s pleased to see the girl’s cheeks turn a light pink a small smile gracing her lips. 

On a better day she would’ve crossed the room to introduce herself. Would’ve been emboldened by the reception of her gaze. Not today. Instead she casually slides her headphones off, in an attempt to listen in on the group’s conversation. She’s pleased to overhear that the girl’s name is Clarke. It’s unique and oddly fitting. Lexa can’t help but scold herself for that thought. How could she possibly know it was fitting with such little information?

It’s embarrassing the way she’d lost track of her own purpose in her attempt to gain information about a total stranger. She makes a note adding this as yet another example of why the library was an inadequate place to study. 

“Penis”. 

She freezes wondering if perhaps she’d misheard. There were plenty of voices creating the wave of noise flowing through the space after all. Yet a few moments later it happened again, albeit a little louder. Just loud enough to confirm what she’d thought she overheard.

The groups grinning at one another each person looking ad if they’ve just been let in on the secrets of the universe. That’s what clues Lexa in to exactly what they’re doing. The penis game. Something she would never under any circumstances take part in. 

From her experiences the games never lasted long. The winner either being picked for their obnoxious yelling or the general embarrassment preventing anyone from increasing their volume.

She genuinely tries to refocus. Tries to block out the quiet mumbles as they play the game. Suddenly her physiology material is even less intriguing than before. So she returns her gaze to the students hoping that if she makes eye contact with at least one of them they’ll realize what a distraction they’ve created. Lexa isn’t that lucky. 

Fifteen minutes. The amount of time it takes before Lexa’s ready to throttle them. No one had dared to say the word louder than in a monotone voice. It’s enraging and Lexa can’t take another minute of it. She’d gone through the courses of action and there was only one that seemed that it might be truly effective. 

So she stands allowing her body to face the other students gathering herself,” Penis”!

It’s loud, she’s been on the giving end up motivational speeches, having mastered the art of carrying her voice. This had certainly never been something she thought she’d use that particular skill for. 

It seems to do the trick, the entire table, hell the entire library suddenly ceasing their actions to look at the brunette. It’s worth the embarrassment, their shocked faces bringing her immense satisfaction. 

“Well shit I think we have a winner”, Lexa isn’t sure who’s talking. Her gaze having locked onto Clarke whose gaze is filled with a mix of awe and amusement. Not the way Lexa had wanted to make an impression. 

“Ahem”.

Lexa hadn’t considered that consequence when she’d spoken up. When she finally turns to face the source of the noise her fear was confirmed. A girl who looked barely a year older than Lexa is staring at her with disdain. She wants to cut in explain that she’s not some degenerate who yells penis in the middle of the library. Something in the girl’s expression convinces her that no amount of defense is going to make her case believable. 

“I’ll just gather my things”. 

“That’s probably for the best”.

The girl watches her pack her things. The disdainful gaze never leaving Lexa even after she’s collected her things heading towards the closest exit. 

Lexa silently promises herself to avoid the library from then on. After all given the response she wouldn’t put it above the library girl to plaster her face behind the desk condemning her to forever be the girl who randomly shouts penis in libraries. It isn’t until she feels the press of a hand on her shoulder that she breaks free of her thoughts turning to face whomever had felt necessary to garner her attention. 

Blonde hair and sapphire eyes greet her, that annoyingly attractive smirk plastered across lips that seemed to beg to be kissed. 

“Can I help you”, Lexa hates herself for sounding so miffed. 

“Well I certainly hope so”.

Lexa stares unsure of the cause of such an interruption. She uses the silence as an excuse allowing her eyes to drag along the other girl’s form. This seems to bolster Clarke’s confidence. 

“I wanted to know if maybe you’d like to get coffee sometime? Unless you don’t like girls in which case this is probably the most uncomfortable thing I’ve ever done”, Clarke’s confident and Lexa wants to tease her. Feels tempted to pretend she’s straight just to force the blonde to share in her recent embarrassment. Unfortunately getting a chance to spend more time with the blonde overwhelms her other urges. 

“Well I suppose the least you can do is buy me coffee after my expulsion from the library”, Lexa challenges wondering where the sudden burst of confidence has arisen from. 

“Well if it’s the least I can do why don’t we get dinner instead. I’d hate for us to be anything less than even”. 

This girl is extraordinary. There she went again assigning characteristics to an absolute stranger. Something about this girl screamed familiar and Lexa was determined to figure her out. 

“Here”, she offers her phone after unlocking it assuming Clarke would understand. She doesn’t disappoint and Lexa’s confident that would be the case in any situation. 

“I’ll pick you up at 7? Just send me your address”.

Lexa tilts her head in agreement pocketing the phone. She’s never been more appreciative at her ability to conceal her emotions. Cool and collected was far superior to the internalized blushing and nerves she was bundling up. 

“I’ll see you at 7 Clarke”, that annoying smirk is back and this time Lexa matches it turning once more to make her great Escape. Luckily this time off to accomplish a much more interesting task than her schoolwork. 

“Wait I didn’t catch your name”! 

“Lexa”, she doesn’t turn around knowing her voice would easily carry the distance. Besides it would be difficult to maintain the idea of being nonchalant if she stayed. Allowing herself to give in to her desire to indulge in the nuisances of the other girl. 

She misses the way Clarke’s mouth forms her name trying it out with an appreciative smile. Both blissfully unaware of their shared excitement for the coming date.


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this one shot might become an actual story at this point due to all of the incredible feedback I've been getting. Hopefully this doesn't disappoint!

“So let me get this straight. Not only did you get kicked out of the library, but you were removed because you yelled penis. And to top it off all of this resulted in you scoring a date with a super hot chick”?

Lexa’s feels her jaw clench in an attempt to swallow her annoyance. Anya knew how to push every one of her buttons and she refused to give her the satisfaction acting up on it,” it appears you've grasped the basics of the situation.”

Having been ejected from the library Lexa had risked returning to her shared dorm grateful that Anya had finished her most recent hook-up. Lexa had barely managed to start her retelling of the day's event before Anya had forced her to stop wanting to wait for the third member of their group to arrive. 

“Well now that we've got all that settled maybe we should move on to the part where we make you look like an actual human being for this date of yours.”

Lexa allows herself a moment to imagine the satisfaction punching Anya in the throat would bring her. Lincoln ever the group mediator seems to sense Anya’s impending annihilation and steps in placing a careful hand on Lexa’s shoulder,” what Anya means is we’d love to help you find something to wear tonight. Maybe having help will calm your nerves.”

“Who says I'm nervous”, the smile Lincoln offers makes it very clear that everyone can feel her nerves. Can feel Lexa teetering on the edge of some sort of nervous breakdown. 

It's a whirlwind after that. Anya suggesting outfits that in Lexa’s opinion no self respecting woman would ever wear and Lincoln suggesting clothes that Anya claims are far too gay for a first date,” you can't just throw on some casual outfit. Besides you want a second date right? At least put in some effort”.

It takes too long and leaves Lexa grasping for a thread of patience. She'd always been a sweats and t-shirt kind of girl, and the parade of outfits she'd doned in the last hour had been exhausting. Finally after several threats and exchanging harsh words they settle on a blue button up and a pair of jeans. 

“You look hot Woods”, it's not much but in Anya’s world it's the equivalent of bowing at her feet. Lexa takes a moment moving to stand in front of their shared mirror and honestly she can't help but agree. The shirt accentuated her tan nicely, and her emerald eyes were emboldened by the makeup she'd begrudgingly allowed Anya to put on her. 

“Well so long as you don't make an absolute idiot of yourself our work might just get you a second date”, Anya hardly finishes the statement before Lexa’s grabbed the closest item she could find and tossing it in her friends general direction. 

Unfortunately Lincoln’s reflexes rival her own. At least he offers an apologetic smile before lifting Anya over his shoulder ignoring her protests,” I'm gonna borrow her for a bit. Give you some space to prepare for your date”.

Lexa’s never been more grateful for Lincoln. The sound of Anya’s useless struggling isn't such a bad bonus either. 

The silence following their departure is resounding and something Lexa can't appreciate enough. As collected as she'd acted through the afternoon she was nervous. It wasn't her first date but Lexa wasn't exactly an expert on these things. Most of her flings since arriving to college had been short lived and disappointing to say the least. Anya blamed her high standards while Lexa simply wasn't willing to compromise on her expectations. 

Everything about Clarke shook her expectations to the core. Sure she was gorgeous but there was something else about her that forced Lexa out of her comfort zone. Maybe it was their usual introduction, or perhaps Clarke's unabashed interest given the circumstances. 

Too soon the sound of a knock penetrates her thoughts. Suddenly she doesn't feel prepared. Was her outfit too casual? They hadn't discussed location, Lexa had simply sent her address and received a smiley faced emoji in response. Lexa was a planner and yet in this situation she'd had no indication on what to plan for. 

“Get it together. It's just a date and you are Lexa freaken Woods”, the statement comes out shaky and falls short of the enthusiasm she hoped to assemble for this moment. She can't expect Clarke to wait forever and that more than anything spurs her into action. So she takes the two easy strides to the door pulling it open before insecurity can dissuade her,” wow”.

She sounds like an idiot, but Lexa isn't certain that there's a word more befitting. Clarke looks… breathtaking. Clarke's wearing a pair of jeans and a loose blue tank top that makes her look like the embodiment of a goddess. Lips curled into her usual smirk. Lexa hates the sudden heat In her cheeks betraying her attraction,” you look pretty wow yourself”.

Somehow Clarke's response ends whatever out of body experience Lexa had been experiencing and she takes a cautious step forward,” well I hope I dressed appropriately I wasn't sure what we'd be doing tonight”.

Clarke tilts her head teeth pressing into her bottom lip thoughtfully. It's dangerously attractive and Lexa wonders how she's going to survive multiple hours alongside the blonde when she's already on the verge of having what feels like a stroke.

“Well I don't think there's an exact dress code for night time sky diving”.

It takes her a second to realize it's a joke, the nerves jolting through her system like an electric current. She offers a wry smile moving forward enough that she can close the door behind her,” very funny Clarke.”

“Lexa”, she doesn't realize Clarke hasn't moved to accommodate her. Her step has brought them close enough that she can feel the first whispers of Clarke's breath on her cheek. Heat flares through her body and she's embarrassed by the gentle tremble in her hands. 

“Shall we”, Lexa mumbles, and it's enough to cut the heavy tension forming between them. Clarke doesn't hesitate to take Lexa’s hand threading their fingers together with a confidence Lexa wishes she could channel. Usually confidence wouldn't be a problem. Somehow with a few words and a couple well placed touches Clarke's reduced her to a mumbling idiot. 

Lexa’s grateful for the fresh air when they finally make it outside. The warm fall air immersing them. It's the perfect setting for a first date and she wonders If Clarke had accounted for that. She wants to question Clarke ask her where they're headed, but the larger part of her is excited by the unknown prospects of the night. 

Lexa’s surprised when she figures out their destination. The familiar neon lights of the bowling alley illuminating Clarke's eyes. Once again she feels the breath pressed from her lungs as she uses the moment as an excuse to take study Clarke. When the blonde catches her she offers a tight lipped smile gesturing towards the building,” we’re going bowling”?

The question only seems to solidify the confidence in Clarke's gaze,” I'm trying to figure you out Lexa. Find the link between the beautiful girl who yelled penis in the library this afternoon and this cool and collected celestial being whose accompanying me on this date. I figured what better way to start that process than seeing how you act in a competitive environment.” 

The promise in her words sends a shiver cascading through Lexa,” is that what I am Clarke? A puzzle for you to solve”?

Clarke shrugs releasing Lexa’s only to grab hold of the door holding it open for Lexa to pass through,” I'm definitely hoping you'll keep me around long enough to try”.

The words touch her, and Lexa wishes she could admit to Clarke how much she hoped she might stay around. 

It only takes a couple rounds for it to become apparent that they're both decent bowlers, and that they had begun an unspoken competition that neither was willing to back down from. Yet another side to Clarke that Lexa found far too enticing. She was half tempted to kiss the ever growing wrinkle of concentration on Clarke's forehead. Not for the first time she's glad can't read her mind. Such a domestic thought was incredibly inappropriate for a first date. So she keeps her distance staying an acceptable distance away. 

“Of course you'd be good at this too”, Clarke's words are just loud enough to be heard over the crash of the various games surrounding them. 

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Clarke”, Lexa knows she shouldn't be smiling. Shouldn't find Clarke's frustrations so endearing and yet she does. Plus the way Clarke grits her teeth grabbing the next ball with renewed intensity is so cute that Lexa deems it worthwhile. The frustration seems to do the trick as Clarke's next bowl turns out to be a strike. They both celebrate, Clarke with her celebratory dancing and Lexa with a smile clapping appreciatively from her seat. 

In the end Lexa wins by a single point and Clarke takes the loss with a dignity that even Lexa can appreciate,” good game. Next time I'm definitely going to kick your ass”.

“I would be happy to let you try”, Lexa would happily lose out to Clarke if it meant getting to do this again. 

They both purchase coffee from the shady concessions stand. A silent agreement to prolong the stroll back so that they could get more time. Silence overtakes them, both retreating into their internalized thoughts. Her eyes seem to have a mind of her own naturally coming to rest of Clarke. When Clarke catches her Lexa smiles shrugging. There were worse things than being caught appreciating such a beautiful woman. 

“You've been staring at me all night”.

“Have I”?

This time Clarke is bold enough to take the challenge in her question,” you have. Can I ask why”?

Lexa takes her time answering, wanting her words to carry her intent appropriately,” well I suppose you are as much or a mystery to me as I am to you Clarke. I'm still trying to figure you out as well”.

Clarke's nod is small and Lexa hardly notices it. Far too wrapped up in Clarke's enchanting gaze,” is that why you said yes to going out with me? Because you want to figure me out”?

“Yes”, Lexa’s response leaves her before she can consider her words. The conversation echoing their previous conversation. She feels the disappointment in Clarke's demeanor and offers a genuine smile free hand reaching for Clarke's as if that might help her reassurance. 

“That of course isn't the only reason. It's true from the moment you entered the library today you've captured my attention. Since then I've discovered so many more aspects of your intrigue. You're intelligent, confident and likely the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. I would be a fool not to jump at the chance to better know you Clarke. While I may be a great many things I don't reckon myself a fool”. 

It isn't the answer Clarke had expected and even Lexa finds herself shocked at her own honesty. If there was a trait Lexa could engrain in Clarke's impression of her honesty would always surpass anything else. The long silence following her admission is surprisingly comfortable. Lexa wonders if maybe she's given too much away. Something in the way Clarke's gaze never leaves Lexa paints a different picture. 

“You aren't what I expected.”

Lexa feels the warmth return to her cheeks and she wonders If Clarke can hear the way her heart is suddenly pounding in her chest,” is that a good thing Clarke”?

“The very best”.

Their destination comes too quickly and although Lexa wants nothing more than to continue their night she had rules and an annoying roommate preventing her from making that invitation. 

Clarke’s hovered by the door clearly at battle with herself over how to conclude the night,” I had a good time Lexa.”

“I did as well Clarke. We should do it again sometime”. 

Clarke's smile is blinding and Lexa’s responding one matches. Clarke seems to find that invitation enough. Lexa feels like she's paralyzed watching Clarke close the gap between them, nerves preventing her from responding. The fluttering in her chest is too much, she leans forward… and she misses. Somehow her lips end up against Clarke's cheek a far cry from her original target. 

“Goodnight”, the word sounds strangled and all she wants in that moment is to curl into herself and disappear. She turns her desire to get away from the situation steps ahead of her brain. She never stopped to think about the fact that she'd need to unlock the door for it to actually open. 

Lexa isn't sure if it's the loud bang or the pain exploding from her face that alerts her to her mistake. Clarke's there turning her eyes frantic with a worry that Lexa would find endearing in any other situation,” Lexa are you okay”?

“I think I broke my nose”.


	3. The End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Lexa’s friends and accompanies her to the hospital. Lexa finally gets what she was aiming for.

This had to be a record for worst date ever. Maybe that was harsh. As far as people Lexa had attended dates with Clarke won hands down. Still there was something uniquely terrible about their current situation. Clarke's tank top is off, something that would've excited Lexa had it not been repurposed as a makeshift bandage for her bleeding nose. 

“I'm going to ruin your top”, the shirt muffles her voice and Lexa can't help but notice how distinctly unattractive it makes her sound. As if that's the real issue in her current situation.

Clarke chuckles, her own voice heavy with what Lexa has decided is probably concern,” I think your nose wins most important in that particular battle”.

So maybe this wasn't the worst date. In fact Clarke would be her first choice to experience this horrific situation with,” if I'd known all I had to do was break my nose to get closer to you I would've started the date our with that.”

“You definitely didn't need to try. Apparently I should've just told you that I've been wanting to kiss you since I asked you out at the library”.

It's hard for Lexa to comprehend that someone like Clarke might genuinely feel the same as she does. Still any promise of that had vanished the moment she’d decided to smash her face against the door,” even when I look like a human disaster”?

“Especially now that you do. Although if this is you at your worst I've gotta say that's incredibly unfair”, Clarke's expression is unreadable and Lexa wishes she could have just a glimpse into the other girl’s thoughts. The questions dies on her lips as the loud thud of the door opening interrupts them. 

“Lexa what the fuck”, Anya sounds pissed and Lexa wonders if she thinks Clarke is the cause of this. This was exactly what she got for thinking the situation couldn't be any worse. 

“Clarke this is my roommate Anya. Anya this is Clarke. And this”, she pauses taking a moment to gesture at the now bloody shirt pressed against her face. “This is what happens when you walk into doors”.

The situation would be funny given other circumstances. Circumstances like not being the idiot in the equation. Unsurprisingly there's only a brief moment of calm before Anya’s careening over in laughter. 

“Leave it to you to try the hard way to get a girl out of her shirt”.

The statement draws everyone's attention. Lexa hadn't fully processed Clarke's now partial nudity. Not that she could see anything, or found it disappointing.” Anya grab her one of my shirts please.”

Something must broadcast her seriousness because Anya doesn't hesitate disappearing into the room. It gives Lexa a brief chance at solitude with Clarke,” if you wanted to leave now I wouldn't blame you.” 

“I'm not leaving you”. 

It's clearly not up for debate and Lexa isn't going to argue when the answer is in her favor. So instead she accepts the answer offering a small smile. 

“Alright ladies cut it with the heart eyes. Blondie get dressed and Lexa get your shit together. Let's get the show on the road.” 

It's incredible how little it takes for Lexa to want to murder Anya. They'd always had a relationship that balanced between loathing and complete loyalty. The blatant disrespect for Clarke is something she absolutely won't have.

“Her name is Clarke.”

Clarke's eyes only leave hers long enough for her to pull on the shirt Anya tossed at her. Lexa gets a small thrill recognizing the shirt as one of her old soccer t-shirts. 

“Lexa”, Lincoln’s calming tone draws her away from Clarke. Of course Anya would've alerted him to the situation. She wishes she could force the concern from Lincoln’s expression,” are you okay”?

“I'm fine. There really isn't need for this much fuss.”

“I think it's endearing. That your friends are concerned enough to want to check on you”, Clarke inserts a protective hand sliding into place along her waist. 

“Did you hear that Lex we're endearing”?

They all ignore Anya, Lincoln instead choosing to focus on Clarke. He's always been protective through all of Lexa’s failed relationships and yet he seems at ease. That's surprising. Lincoln’s manners kick in before the tension can settle in,” you must be Clarke. Lexa spoke very highly of you despite her dilemma this afternoon. I'm Lincoln.”

Her friends are mortifying. Clarke seems unaffected taking both of them in stride her attention never fully leaving Lexa. It’s cute, and Lexa can't help taking advantage of her current situation. So she leans into Clarke, wincing as another wave of pain crashes through her. 

“I don't mean to intrude but I'm sort of bleeding here”.

Just like that her friends are back in action. Anya using the situation as an excuse to commandeer and drive Lexa’s car. Lincoln meanwhile is asking her far too many intrusive questions. Luckily Clarke seems to have the answers to all of them allowing her to instead focus on simply moving. The blonde never leaves her side and Lexa’s starstruck and completely blown away by her attentiveness. 

It isn't until they're seated in the back of the car that Clarke can return her attention to her,” does it hurt”?

Stoic as ever Lexa tries to reassure her with a smile, it's enough to make her cringe. Every facial moment causing a brief stab of pain,” it may hurt at least a little”.

Clarke leans in and once again Lexa feels overcome by an anxiety induced paralysis. Considering her previous attempt it's probably for the best. When Clarke's lips press into her forehead she figures breaking her nose might have been worth it.

“Thank you”, Lexa doesn't elaborate. Can't elaborate as to why it means so much to her and Clarke seems to understand. Simply accepting the gratitude without demanding explanation. Lexa isn't certain certain she'll ever deserve Clarke's company. 

Even their arrival to the er is reason enough to embarrass her. Anya making sure to tell everyone within a five foot radius of Lexa’s lack of game. Lexa is humiliated and Clarke seems content as ever remaining ever vigilant at her side. 

“I think it's endearing. Although next time you want to kiss me maybe we should make sure there aren't any doors or walls to walk into”, Clarke mumbles into her ear taking note of Lexa’s increasingly negative demeanor. It improves her mood drastically. 

When the nurse finally arrives she doesn't want to let go. Even when Clarke promises she won't leave without her it takes all of her energy to pull away. Tossing her… date one last lingering gaze. 

“Let's see if we can't get you back to that gorgeous girlfriend of yours as quickly as possible huh?” 

Lexa doesn't bother to correct her. 

It takes an hour. As per usual the er was a mess, but one doctor, two painkillers and a copious amount of bandages and she was finally approved for departure,” you said you have friends waiting?”

It feels like someone's suddenly swapped her head out with a bowling ball as she attempts to nod, the world taking in a distinct fuzziness that confirms the pain killers are working. 

“We’ll go get someone to help you out. Just so we can confirm you have a way home.”

Who was Lexa to argue? It feels like she waits forever. Attempting desperately to keep her eyes open. She'd never responded well to pain killers. When she sees a familiar flash of blonde moving towards her room sleep is suddenly the farthest thing from her mind. 

“Hi”, Lexa hates how slurred her words are. It's a wonder Clarke's still here. She had no obligation to Lexa. No obligation to stick around and help her through this fucked up situation. Yet here she was. Smile intact looking equally as happy to see Lexa. 

“Hi yourself. Ready to get out of here”, Clarke's tone is warm and inviting. A hand coming to rest on Lexa’s arm and the stress of the evening seeps from her body. 

“I'd love for you to take me home”. 

That was the drugs, or at leas something she'd never meant to express verbally. Certainly not in such a low suggestive tone. 

Clarke on the other hand seems to enjoy the outburst,” when you aren't intoxicated I'll be happy to take you up on that offer”.

She's in no position to be making such an invitation. That doesn't dilute her disappointment and simultaneous appreciation for Clarke's willingness to do the right thing. Lexa was still wondering when a negative trait might appear or if the girl truly was perfect. 

Clarke keeps ahold of her the entire journey home. A silence settled over everyone, exhaustion having kicked in due to the late hour. Lincoln hugs everyone goodbye when they arrive at the dorms, and Anya is quick to disappear into their shared dorm giving Clarke and Lexa a moment to themselves. 

“So I guess this is it”, Clarke murmurs and Lexa realizes she still hasn't let go. She's still gripping onto Clarke as if she releases her that'll be it. She'll disappear as quickly as she'd appeared and her one shot will be over. 

“I apologize that tonight didn't go as planned. I appreciate you accompanying me to the hospital. It certainly wasn't required of you”.

Clarke shrugs as if today's events were just those of any other typical day. In the twenty-four hours she's known her it's quite obvious that nothing encompassing Clarke was typical,” I'm sorry about your nose but it did get me a couple extra hours with you so I have no complaints”. 

Lexa can tell Clarke's stalling. She wants to invite her in. Prolong the day as much as possible but it's past midnight and the drowsy side-effects of the medication have fully kicked in,” will you text me”?

Not exactly how she'd wanted to ask but it seems to do the trick. Clarke nods hand tracing along Lexa’s jaw,” the world itself couldn't stop me”.

Clarke's careful when she leans forward lips brushing against Lexa’s so quickly she isn't certain she didn't imagine it,” goodnight Lexa.” 

Just like that Clarke's gone leaving Lexa with a longing and warmth that she'd never even known she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who's been reading, and thank you for the positive feedback on here and on Tumblr. I go back to work tomorrow so I won't be able to update every day like I have been but I'm aiming for every couple days. Anyways thanks again!


	4. Feeling Some Kind of Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa reunites after the emergency room incident.

Lexa had never been less thrilled with her schedule. In fact she normally enjoyed her day to day routine. Typically it was the perfect balance. School, lacrosse, and her part time job kept her just busy enough to prevent her from becoming bored but not so much that she was ever overwhelmed. That perfect balance of course had never accounted for Lexa wanting free time. More specifically wanting free time to spend with a certain blonde.

It had been exactly 4 days, 12 hours, and 43 minutes since the last time she'd seen Clarke. Not that she was counting. Okay she was definitely counting. So maybe Lexa was embarrassingly aware of the amount of time they'd spent apart. Something Anya and Lincoln had teased her endlessly about. 

Right on cue her phone buzzes. This was part of their routine and Lexa had it down like clockwork. Clarke slept until almost noon daily. Something Lexa actually found fairly endearing considering she was never up later than six.  
_  
C: Good morning beautiful. I miss you._

_L: Good morning Clarke. I'm happy to hear that I'm not the only one._

_C: well if it's mutual we should fix that. Think you can fit me into your busy schedule? ;)_

_L: For you? Always. What did you have in mind?_

_C: Come over?_

_L: of course. How should I dress?_

_C: probably business casual…  
Just kidding dress comfortable. I figured we could just hangout. Unless you had something else in mind?_

_L: that sounds perfect. I'll be over soon._

It only takes a few moments for the initial excitement to wear off, nerves quickly taking their place. Who could really blame her? Considering the last and only time she'd been around Clarke she'd broken her nose. Not exactly an impressive end note. 

Her fingers immediately move to trace the bandages on her nose the bruising making her look like she'd gotten a stick to her nose at practice. There wasn't much to do about her face. Still she could do something with the rest of her appearance. 

Eventually her nerves give way to her embarrassing need to see Clarke. That spurs her into motion. She ignores the smug look Anya is flashing her direction quickly changing into a pair of jean shorts and a tank top that's a little more flattering than her sweats and t-shirt. 

“Make good choices”, Lexa rolls her eyes at Anya’s input. It was too much to ask for her silence. Still she only slowed long enough to flip her off before she gone. Quickly walking away from their dorm. 

Luckily Clarke's dorm was only a short walk, the two only being separated by a building. Normally she would've paced herself. Allowed the warm afternoon breeze to soothe her nerves. Instead the ten minute walk had taken her five and she'd arrived feeling worse off than when she started. 

“Hi”, the doors open before Lexa can even knock and Clarke's there eyes alight with an excitement that mirrors her own. Clarke grasps her arm pulling her into a warm hug and Lexa can feel her nerves dissipate at the warm touch. 

“Hello Clarke.”

“Holy shit you weren't exaggerating”, a new voice interrupts the moment and Lexa glances over recognizing the owner as one of the people from the library. 

“I'm sorry”, Lexa’s confusion is apparent and Clarke is little help. Her face turned down as If she's having a staring contest with the floor. 

“Oh sorry I'm Octavia I was just saying that Clarke wasn't exaggerating your hotness. I mean you've clearly got a broken nose and still manage to look totally fuckable”. 

“Octavia shut up”, Clarke's match with the floor seems to have ended her expression hardening with disdain, but Octavia seems unaffected continuing her objectification of Lexa. 

It's rare for Lexa to have the upperhand. Since their meeting all sources of embarrassment had stemmed from Lexa. A smirk slides onto her lips easily forest green meeting cerulean,” you told your roommate that I looked fuckable”?

“Of course not! Not that you aren't… I just said that you were like the embodiment of a goddess, which is way more appropriate. Actually now that I'm hearing it back that's way more embarrassing. Feel free to shut me up at any time.”

As much as she's enjoying Clarke's ramblings she can't help but take pity on her leaning forward to brush her lips against Clarke's. A replica of the teasing kiss Clarke had left her with after their first date,” that's funny I said the same thing about you”.

It has the desired effect. Clarke stops her ramblings, exchanging her mortification for another stunning smile,” you think I look like a goddess? Maybe we should have them check you out for a concussion too.” 

“Ugh you two are disgusting, and as much as I'd love to watch you two gush about one another I've got somewhere to be”.

Lexa doesn't bother to respond simply shifts their weight so that Octavia has room to leave, the door a confirmation of the sudden vacancy. 

“Finally I can have you all to myself”, Clarke mumbles using her loose grip on Lexa to move them further into the room. 

The room is similar to her own. Of course Lexa kept her’s clean with a certain obsessive tidiness. Clarke on the other hand seemed to be far more expressive. The walls of her half were adorned with various drawings. There lacked an overall theme and the lack of organization seemed intentional. As if Clarke would be able to find any item without problem. 

“Ignore my awful attempts at being an artist. I'm not as good as I sometimes like to pretend I am”.

If Lexa was in awe before it doesn't even compare to her present amazement,” you did these? Clarke these are incredible”.

Her eyes drink in the images with a newfound hunger. Desperate to pull any hint of how Clarke's mind might work from the illustrations. She shouldn't be surprised by the display of art. So far Clarke seemed the type to excel at anything she put her mind to,” these truly are professional grade. I thought you were here for a teaching degree”?

In her distraction Clarke had managed to slip away taking a seat on her bed her smile small and almost timid at the attention,” I am. I want to teach art, maybe if I'm lucky sell some of my works. My mother wanted me to lower my expectations to something more practical and so I figured teaching would be the next best thing.”

 

“Clarke I would personally purchase most of these for my home and believe me my family has instilled a good sense of proper decor”, Lexa allows herself to follow. The natural ache at their distance pulling her towards the bed. She pauses only to get a nod of approval from Clarke before taking the place beside her. 

“Well thank you. As much as I would love to continue to talk about my doomed art career we shouldn't just talk about me. How are you feeling”? 

Clarke's touch is gentle her eyes following her fingers as they brushed along the bruising. It draws a shiver from lexa and she can't help but lean into her touch, heart racing,”I'll survive. I've handled much worse.”

 

“Well can I do anything? I feel partially responsible”.

It's not exceedingly suggestive but Lexa can't help but glance down. Eyes lingering on Clarke's lips longer than what would be appropriate. When she finally forces her eyes back up Clarke's cerulean gaze seems steely, darkened with an emotion that Lexa can't read. Instead her heart seems to quicken her hand shaking at the rush of nerves it causes. 

“Well I'm a woman of simple tastes. Being in your presence is enough to brighten my mood.”

The tension dissipates as quickly as it formed as Clarke giggles her fingers dropping to rest on Lexa’s,” one you just told me you're an expert on art collecting so how simple can your tastes really be? Secondly you Lexa Woods are a big softie”.

Her cheeks redden at the callout but she simply shrugs lacing their fingers together with a practiced ease,” well I'm a walking contradiction. I prefer to think of myself as charming. Besides who can blame me for making you an exception?”

“You will never hear me complain about getting to be your exception”.

\------

Time seems to escape Lexa when she's around Clarke. One second light is streaming through the window beside Clarke's bed and the next the only thing lighting the room is the glow of Clarke's laptop while they watched a documentary on lions. It had been Clarke's turn to chose and Lexa never complained about educational media.

They had failed to discuss a plan for this eventuality. It was late. Well past the acceptable time to stay over and yet neither one had mentioned parting ways. Lexa didn't want to assume but the last thing she wanted was the leave the comfort of Clarke's bed. Still once the credits had started their slow progression across the screen the conversation seemed inevitable. 

“So-”.

“Do you want to stay”?

Lexa’s embarrassed by the surprised noise that escapes her throat and Clarke flushes,” I mean you definitely don't have to. I don't know if that was weird to ask it's just late. I figured you might want to stay.” A pause then”, I want you to stay.”

“I would love to stay tonight Clarke”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait and that this isn't longer but there's a reason for that I promise. I've been at basic training the last 2 and a half months and only came back cause I fractured my hip. So I'll try to update as much as I can while I'm on leave. Thank you to those of you still reading!


	5. About Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets the delinquents.

“Should we take a picture?”

“Normally I would say yes but the hottie looks like she could probably kill us with one hand.”

It's warm. That's the first thing she processes. The second is that whoever is in her room is being obnoxiously loud although that's not unusual for Anya. The thing is neither of the voices she's hearing belong to Anya. 

It comes back quickly after that. She's not in her room. There's a body sprawled atop of hers and guessing from the blonde curls currently tickling her chin said someone would be Clarke. Which meant…

“Oh shit they're waking up”.

When she finally forces her eyes open taking in the full scene she can't help but frown. Clarke's roommate Octavia is standing next to someone she hasn't met just yet. Both staring at a phone that's obviously pointed at the couple, at least they're well mannered enough to look ashamed. 

“Hi Lexa nice to see you again”, Octavia waves timidly and Lexa wishes she was adequately prepared to deal with this situation. 

“Octavia”, she mumbles her hand running along Clarke's back in an attempt to pull her from her slumber. 

 

“God even her voice sounds like sex you weren't kidding”, the smaller girl speaks this time, her eyes raking over what little of Lexa she can see. 

This seems to be the breaking point for Clarke's deep slumber. She's greeted with the sight of cerulean blue appearing from under the mess of hair, although instead of a pleasant expression Clarke looks like a woman on the verge of committing murder,” are you two kidding me”?

It's comforting knowing the gaze isn't meant for her. She's also grateful that she won't have to be the one to deal with this situation. Her brain still muddled with sleep. 

“Uh oh listen Raven was just swinging by to pick me up for breakfast, you know the one we always go to on Friday mornings. Anyways when I mentioned that someone had stayed over last night she was curious and when has anyone stopped Raven once she's curious about something”, Octavia had adjusted her hands up in a mock surrender. 

Raven on the other hand was eyeing them smugly no sign of apology in her expression,” it's your fault if you'd gotten up in time for weekly breakfast we wouldn't have even noticed”.

Clarke's expression darkens and despite how intimidating it comes across Lexa definitely finds this side of her attractive,” get the fuck out of my room.”

Lexa’s arms tighten their grasp on the blonde preventing her from exacting whatever revenge she had in mind offering a tight lipped smile,” perhaps Clarke could join you in a moment? I would hate for her to miss her plans. A moment of privacy and I'll be up and out of your hair.”

“You're not leaving,” Clarke's tone leaves little room from negotiation and Lexa adjusts her gaze meeting Clarke's. 

“Well perfect you and the hottie can get dressed and both join us for breakfast. You have ten minutes or we’re coming back in”, Raven didn't wait for a response simply looped her arm with Octavia’s pulling her from the room. 

The calm returns as quickly as it left and Clarke sighs loudly allowing herself to relax back into the embrace,” I am so sorry my friends can be a handful. You don't have to do breakfast if you don't want. I would totally understand if you wanted to leave.”

The offers there and although normally Lexa would be the first to take an out on any social outing she finds herself shaking her head,” I would like to accompany you to meet your friends. So long as you'll have me. Besides it seems unfair to abandon you with them”.

Clarke had risen her gaze heavy on Lexa. Amazement clear in her gaze,” do you have any flaws? Seriously it's starting to be unfair”. 

“I have many Clarke. You'll just have to stick around long enough to see them”.

\-------- 

It takes them twenty minutes to get ready. It takes half of that just to coax Clarke from the bed. Lexa wishes she had time to shower but the threat of her friends imminent return is enough to motivate her. She borrows a t-shirt and shorts from Clarke both slightly small on her frame. Clarke doesn't seem to mind taking in her exposed legs and the thin gap between the shorts and the bottom of her shirt. 

“What if we just skipped breakfast”?

Lexa smirks stretching her arms above her head and enjoying the way Clarke stares in response,” and what would we do instead Clarke”?

Clarke pauses as if debating her word.   
“Let me show you”, she finally mumbles bottom lip trapped between her teeth in a way that is far too distracting. 

It only takes her a moment before her hands are on Lexa fingers disappearing underneath the shirt. Lexa is only too happy to respond her hands grasping Clarke's hips pulling her flush against her. 

Clarke's lips are on her jaw and then her neck ghosting across her skin and Lexa flushes at the embarrassing moan she emits hands clutching at the material of Clarke's shorts. 

Clarke's own are migrating higher slowly tracing the contours of her stomach pausing at the edge of her sports bra. She hesitates waiting for a sign of acknowledgement and Lexa is happy to give it to her. 

Clarke's friends truly have a knack for interrupting at The worst times. The door opens with a loud crack and the couple springs apart pupils wide as if they'd been caught in something they shouldn't be. 

“Told you they were taking too long.”

Lexa sees her annoyance mirrored in Clarke's glare as raven eyed them smugly,” let's go you two. We’re already late. Besides everyone's dying to meet the girl Clarke let sleep over”.

\----------

Lexa’s nervous. Her few experiences with Clarke's friends being short and certainly not her best. Clarke on the other hand maintains her annoyance, but keeps their hands firmly laced together. As if trying to reassure Lexa while simultaneously calming herself. 

“I want to apologize in advance, and if you decide you never want to see me again after meeting them I won't blame you. Fuck after this morning I wouldn't blame you for running now”, the words are clipped with nerves and Lexa smiles hoping to reassure the girl. She brings their joined hands up pressing gentle kisses along Clarke's knuckles. 

“I can assure you Clarke the last thing I want to do is run from you. I can handle your friends. Compared to Anya they're rather tame”.

It works and Clarke returns the smile leaning into Lexa as they walked. They'd been trailing behind Octavia and Raven who'd occasionally glance back now and again to make sure they hadn't lost them. 

Clarke filled her in on the basics while they walked. Things like her friends being obnoxiously loud and intrusive. That they'd be protective and Lexa had simply waved away the warnings,” it'll be fine Clarke.”

Once they'd actually arrived her confidence had dimmed nerves taking over. All it takes is Clarke's reassuring smile and a gentle squeeze of her hand before she nods. Embracing the situation. 

The introductions are a blur. She shakes everyone's hand trying to pair the faces with the names Raven is spouting off. Clarke had remained silent since their arrival deciding instead to focus on scowling at her friends. 

Breakfast isn't a total disaster. For the most part Clarke's friends are pleasant. Asking standard questions like how they'd met and where Lexa was from. Of course the admission leads to Raven lighting up pointing at Lexa,” I knew you looked familiar. That was ballsy yelling penis in a library.”

“I don't think anyone has ever described me as ballsy. I just wanted to study and I could tell at the rate you were going I was going to be listening to your game for hours”.

“Forward. I like this one Clarke.”

After that the time passes quickly. The novelty of Lexa’s presence wears off and she's happy to fade into the background. Content to watch Clarke interact with her friends. 

Breakfast is over quickly and as much as she hates to admit it Lexa does have a few things she can't skip for the day. She's surprised when Raven and Octavia pull her into a hug only leaving once they'd forced a promise that she'd come around soon. 

\----------

“So you survived”, Clarke offers with a small smile once they'd reached Lexa’s dorm. 

“Well I had an excellent partner to help me stay afloat”.

The inevitable is heavy in the air. Lexa was due at practice and although she hated it separation was inevitable. Clarke seemed to feel the same heaviness and had lingered in her doorway. Reluctant to part ways. 

“There's a party Raven’s throwing tomorrow night. Come with me”, Clarke is staring at her hopeful and Lexa grins nodding slowly. 

“I would love to Clarke.” 

Clarke sighs in defeat pulling Lexa into her arms,” I guess I should let you go now. It helps that I won't have to wait very long”.

Lexa hums in agreement relaxing into the embrace. Still she has a deadline. Far too soon she's withdrawing from the embrace leaning forward to place a careful kiss against Clarke's cheek,” I'll see you soon Clarke”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading! I'm gonna try and update at least once more before I go back to basic training. Thank you again for being patient with my crazy schedule.


End file.
